Shotguns
Shotgun.png|Classic Shotgun Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle Cutted.png|Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle Double Barrel Shotgun Cutted.png|Double Barrel Shotgun Automatic Shotgun.png|Automatic Shotgun Plasma Shotgun Cutted.png|Plasma Shotgun Hunter Shotgun Cutted.png|Hunter Shotgun Aristocrat's Shotgun Cropped.PNG|Aristocrat's Shotgun Proton Shotgun.png|Proton Shotgun Burial Shotguns.png|Burial Shotguns Screen Shot 2016-12-12 at 6.24.39 pm.png|Splasher Shotgun Parade Shotgun.png|Parade Shotgun Big Kaboom.png|Big Kaboom Blunderbuss Cutted.png|Blunderbuss Shotguns are short range weapons (that was, until the later introduction of the Hunter Shotgun and Aristocrat's Shotgun, which are considered to be medium and long ranged) that shoot pellets that are wide-spread. All of these weapons have a damage of three bars or higher, yet their agility can be a difficult one to decide. Despite being powerful, or even the best type of weapons in the game, however their accuracy make it pretty hard to use sometimes. In conclusion, shotguns are used to annihilate enemies at short range. Currently, there are 14 weapons that are categorized as Shotguns in the game, they are: #Shotgun, classic pump action shotgun available for cheap price.Deals low damage,has low range.It can be brought from shop. #Blunderbuss, its an shotgun effective for close ranged combat. It features high Damage along with high Agility. It also has a low clip size coupled with fast reload speed. A favourite choice of many players as it is available in the shop for . #Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle, an energy based shotgun that shoots explosive plasma rounds.Deals high damage, have infinite range but slow reload speed.It is available permanently in the shop section through in app purchase or purchasing MIB Special Agent Gear. #Double Barrel Shotgun, better version of shotgun have an extra barrel.Deal great damage at close range and have same range as shotgun.It is purchasable in the shop in against of gold. #Automatic Shotgun, fully automatic shotgun with fast fire rate but small range and low damage per shot.It is final prize of Road To Glory event. #Plasma Shotgun, its an energy based automatic shotgun with decent damage,fire rate and reload speed. #Hunter Shotgun, is a shotgun.It has great range,good damage and moderate reload speed.The final prize of Easter Egg Hunt 2. #Aristocrat's Shotgun, is an great shotgun with 3 barrels.Deals excellent damage,great range and good fire rate.It is available through purchasing Headless Baron Kit. #Proton Shotgun, it is same as Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle but shoots protons that explode instead of plasma.It deals good damage,have good fire rate and better reload speed.It can be obtainable by purchasing Ghostbusters Weapons Pack. #Burial Shotguns, its a dual shotgun.Have great damage up close range,good fire rate and reload speed.It is available through Impaler's Set. #Splasher Shotgun, its an automatic shotgun with great damage,good range and clip size.Available through buying Stuntman Pack. #Parade Shotgun, its an unique automatic shotgun.Deals good damage,have decent range and fire rate.It is available through Masquerade Pack. #Big Kaboom, it is a unique shotgun with charging shot feature. It has a potential of dealing higher damage compared to any other any shotgun when fully charged. It is the final prize of Saint Patrick 2 (Event). #Rager, it's a weapon with active skill . It is the final prize of Atomcon (Event). #Dual Blunderbuss, basically a dual-wield version of the original Blunderbuss. It behaves similarly as it's single counter-part, and has a bonus active skill which may randomly provide an attribute boost in terms of Damage, Fire Rate or Speed, or may very rarely fail. Armors Effects Some armor pieces affect shotguns in different ways. * The Close Quarters Mask, Vest, and Pants reduces the damage received from the Shotgun, Double Barrel Shotgun and Blunderbuss, respectively, by 60%. * The S.F. Headset increases the damage of all types of shotguns by 50%, while the S.F. Pants increases your agility by 5% when using shotguns. * The Biker Pants reduces the damage received from all types of shotguns by 20%. * The Leprechaun's Hat reduces the damage from all types of shotguns by 30%. And when the two (above) are combined together, that reduces the damage by 50% which is enough to nullify the damage boost done by the S.F. Headset. * The Impaler's Pants can increase the fire rate for all shotguns by 10%. * The Stuntman Pants increases movement speed by 7% when using a shotgun. * 'Manmax' Bandana increases health with shotguns by 20%. Trivia * There is a mission that required the player to kill a specific amount of bots using shotguns. The mission name is Pellet Seeder(1, 2, and 3). Interestingly, Blunderbuss also counts. ** However, when using the Shock Force Kit, no difference was observable. Thus, it is not categorized as a shotgun. ** Maybe it is the fact that the mission (above) doesn't specifically ask for the player to use ONLY the shotguns, instead it asks the player to use a weapon that shoots out pellets. This includes Blunderbuss. *** Thus, Blunderbuss is not categorized as a shotgun in the Respawnables, despite it's appearance is that of an old type of shotgun (handgun kind) in real life. ** However after the Cyber Menace (Update), it is classified as a shotgun and so all the shotgun buffs (and nerfs) will work on it. Category:Weapons